


桌上玫瑰

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 5





	桌上玫瑰

01

毕业之后的同学聚会都是混出息的人的炫耀战场。一别校园再次见面，有人摇身一变变成了公司的老板，有的人平平庸庸地上着班，朝九晚五。

张九龄不算是这群同学里混得最有出息的，也不算是混得最差的。得体的西装穿在身上，他端着酒杯的样子被老同学吐槽他还挺人模狗样的，看起来不差。

几巡酒之后，张九龄借着去外面吃烟，和一个老同学遛出了酒席。掏了打火机出来，张九龄咬着烟，皱着眉头吸了一大口，这才仰起头来像个成年人一样的，带着不可名状的愁绪看着蓝天。

“对了，这回，怎么没见你带九龙回来？”老同学自己也把烟点起来，笑着看向张九龄，“你和九龙还好吧。”

02

张九龄和王九龙是一对恋人。又高又白还好看的富二代王九龙追到校园大佬张九龄的故事当时在学校轰动一时。所有人的目光都被那一束被张九龄抱住的玫瑰染上了羡慕和向往，当然也有不少人等着看他们应验毕业就是分手季的可怕魔咒。

但是他们两个人神奇地挺了过去，毕业之后还想着到哪里租房子找工作。和和美美轰轰烈烈的校园恋爱，一毕业就结婚，这样偶像剧的浪漫桥段，真实地发生在他们身上。

没有解释，张九龄笑着把最后一口烟抽完，道：“没什么，挺好的。人家富二代也不知看上我什么了，当初追的轰轰烈烈，散不了。”

散不了，这三个字好像是他说给自己听的。

酒席上的热火朝天从没断过，张九龄刚坐下来就被人拉着参与了进去。都是在课堂里勾肩搭背逃过课的兄弟，随随便便一句话开启回忆，那牛皮吹起来比在学校念书的时候还离谱。

我他妈去年和我对象离婚了，她嫌弃我工作不回家。老子才不稀罕，女人再找就是了。

那你可比不上我，咱现在有钱了，大学的时候我追的女神现在倒追我。我和她说你滚，老子左拥右抱那么多漂亮还年轻还好骗的女大学生，早就看不上你了。

你们这些都还算好的，我又养了个孩子，哎呀你知道吗，养了个儿子。儿女双全啊，就是我妈天天抱怨我们家这个小儿子天天闹着人家陪他玩。

张九龄静静地听着，只是挂上浅浅的笑。这些话语的真实性存疑，有多少人说出来的是自己向往却过不了的生活。也许是前妻离婚了，苦苦求着复婚未果；又也许是上学时候的女神坐进了玛莎拉蒂，他的电瓶车还没去充电；再或者就是年纪大了，有钱生出了二胎没钱养着。

话题热热闹闹的就着酒，三巡一过，有人问张九龄：对了，你和王九龙，两个人到底怎么样了。买房了吗，买车了吗，王九龙那么有钱，估计你们应该过得很爽吧。

哄笑声从酒席饭桌上传进张九龄的耳朵里，酒劲上头，他笑着站起来，也有了几分醉意。

“我和王九龙啊，说出来你们都不信。我们分手了！”张九龄故意笑得很大声，捂着肚子滑稽的撑着桌子，欢笑声慢慢弱了下来，席间的好兄弟一时间竟然不知道该笑还是该沉默。

03

张九龄撂下筷子给自己倒了一杯酒，笑着敬了敬，继续说道：“富二代啊，人家追的我。念书的时候说非我不可，熬过了毕业，没想到我他妈败在了结婚上。”

什么门当户对，不就是嫌弃张九龄没钱吗？第一次去王九龙家里吃完饭出来两个人就大吵了一架，王九龙红着眼睛说努力赚钱就好了，可是张九龄闭上眼睛看到的都是有钱人家对他这个什么都没有的年轻人的不屑。

我儿子喜欢男人我们也拿他没办法，由着他。可是你看看你能给我儿子带来什么，你最起码要给他点什么做为保证吧。

那一天晚上的情事张九龄做的不痛快，王九龙也是。他收拾着东西说要离家出走，回家去了，张九龄没拦他。张九龄说你走吧，如果你真想走。

张九龄不剩下什么，手里有的钱全部搭进去付首付也够呛。张九龄总不能说，我有东西给王九龙的，我有全部的心和爱，都给他。

“这一段恋爱从一开始我也许就不该接受。他随便玩玩还能回家去继承家业，我算什么。”一大口酒仰头从喉咙口滑过食道最后流进胃里，火辣辣的。张九龄装作不在乎的样子大笑。

“但是我也不亏，我睡了人家富二代。他后来住了几天还是搬出去了，你知道吗，那几天他都不让我碰。”

“男人嘛，分手算什么。离开了他，还有更多的人等着我呢。哥们我混的是不错，只是他们家太有钱了，实在不行，我再去找个好看的小男朋友混日子呗。”

欢笑声又热闹了起来，周围的人伸过来大拇指，说张九龄没变，还是那个不好惹的校园大佬。感情嘛，旧的不去新的不来。

没人知道张九龄说的话是真是假，酒桌上的真话你当假话听，假话也当真的来。他们只觉得张九龄在这期间的一切神情盖过了他们吹牛皮时候的样子，他们败下了一回，还要继续努力。

04

话题从张九龄这里又传到旁边去，张九龄的笑容还挂在嘴角。他揉着自己的太阳穴，脑海里都是上学时期和王九龙一起的场景。

王九龙去酒吧找他，喝醉了酒故意把唇瓣贴过来。富家小少爷是有美色的，张九龄总觉得自己像癞蛤蟆畅想着吃上天鹅肉，不敢下嘴。后来王九龙又在迪厅里和他相遇，两个人贴着身子就快要搞上了，张九龄先推开了王九龙。

张九龄还记得王九龙追求不到他的时候伤心难过，他骗王九龙说自己和别人在一起了，王九龙气得把高脚酒杯直接摔在了地上。王九龙踩着碎茬子走出去的，张九龄追上他的时候那好看的脚底板上还流着血。

仔细想一想张九龄觉得自己是爱王九龙的。他只是不喜欢王九龙的这个身份，那样好看漂亮的小学弟第一次走到他的面前拉起他的袖子，用手指偷偷勾他的手，张九龄就沦陷了。

那么多的机会他都可以亲上那柔软的唇瓣，摸上又细又长的双腿。张九龄知道的，只要他一个主动，王九龙什么都会答应的。

答应他就要面对很多的问题，那个时候张九龄都想到的。可是王九龙红着眼眶就快要放弃的那一刻张九龄心软了，不就是有钱人家，对小儿子特别宠爱嘛。张九龄只要王九龙就可以了，他相信自己会处理好。

现实给张九龄打了响亮的一巴掌，毕了业之后张九龄才觉得从前的那些天真的想法很愚蠢。这个社会无时不刻在让你崩溃，让你发觉其实你自己就是最没有用的一个人，你要被迫做很多的选择题。

就比如，要不要和王九龙继续走下去；要不要为了王九龙忍受那个看不起他的家；要不要把自己所有的钱全都交付上去给王九龙一个属于他们两个人的家。

以前大学里吵架也没有这样严重的时候。王九龙和张九龄说，如果以后两个人真的吵架了，但是又不想离开对方，那么就想想当初他们是怎么在一起的。买一束玫瑰送给地方，看在花的面子上，想想过去是多么美好。

前几天路过花店的时候张九龄想买来着，可是99多玫瑰太多了，19朵玫瑰包装又不好看。张九龄想着不然买九朵玫瑰，长长久久，可最后他就只买了一枝玫瑰。

后来那枝玫瑰被养死了。花瓣都变成了黑色，凋零在写字台上，张九龄没舍得扔，只是把已经发黑了的花瓣丢进垃圾桶里，留下枝桠光秃秃的插在瓶子里。

05

酒席散去之后一片狼籍，就剩张九龄一个人坐在椅子上，看着桌子上七零八落的杂乱无章。像极了自己糟糕的人生。

这时候的悲欢和难堪都可以显露出来了，没人会在乎他快不快乐。匆忙的脚步结束了这一场盛大的游戏，宣告着他们的青春和校园生活彻底变了质。

唯一留下的就是张九龄对王九龙的这份感情。张九龄对校园的生活记得不太清楚了，也忘记了他毕业的时候给自己定下的目标。但是他想要抓住的是王九龙，他在酒桌上撒谎了。

他说他离开了王九龙不难过，可以再找。可是他不想找任何人了，王九龙是他年少的时候在最青春热烈的少年时期遇上的欢喜，这种喜欢是一辈子都放不下忘不掉的。

张九龄低着头，听到了椅子被拉开的声音。一双皮鞋现在他眼底，坐下来的人也穿着得体的西装，和张九龄的那身很像。

又高又白的人穿什么样子都好看，就别说手里拿着的那枝玫瑰了。张九龄歪过头去，看着面色从容的王九龙，看着他慢慢把玫瑰塞到自己手里。

“你怎么来了？”张九龄没接玫瑰，他看着枝上的刺把王九龙的手割破了，血珠子往外冒，可是王九龙没缩回手。

“我想过了，还是想要给你买一束玫瑰。可是我没有钱，以后也不会有钱了，身上的现金只够买得起这一枝了。”

没有钱的日子要怎么算，王九龙还像当年那样有着坚定的心。张九龄皱着眉，想着他和王九龙吵架的根源到底是什么。是他的所有身家性命去换王九龙这个人，他买不起房子的首付，可是他要给王九龙一个家，那就一定要去借钱。

然后过上节衣缩食的日子，换王九龙在他的身边。王九龙做了什么买了一枝玫瑰跑过来送给他，张九龄不敢问，他也能够猜出来大半。

他像曾经的王九龙那样，拿起桌子上的酒杯直接摔在了地上。服务员的尖叫声格外的刺耳，张九龄像是没听到一样往外走着。

不再看王九龙，就像当初王九龙转身快要放弃张九龄那样。

你妈的。张九龄这样想着。

06

太阳毒辣，日光强烈。张九龄被晒得脸颊通红，却也流出了眼泪来。

他想了想，又折回去了。

Fin


End file.
